


It's Not Logical

by MrEndOfTheWorld



Category: Duck Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEndOfTheWorld/pseuds/MrEndOfTheWorld
Summary: A tale of forbidden love





	It's Not Logical

Phil was out in the woods hunting with Si. Things were quiet. Phil stared longingly at his hunting companion and said, "Si, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time. And it's not easy for me to say it. It's not logical, but I have to tell you how I feel."

Si looked at Phil, wondering what Phil's secret was. Finally, Phil cleared his throat and spoke.

"I want you, Si. I need to lay with you as a man lies with a woman, like it says in the Bible. It's just that your man's anus is more desirable than a vagina. It's not logical, my man. It's just not logical."

Si walked slowly over to Phil, dumbfounded. Their beards touched. Then, their lips touched as they began to kiss. And then they totally did it.


End file.
